1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the transmitting and receiving of analog signals wirelessly through the atmosphere. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and circuits that modulate a timing signal with the analog signal, wirelessly transmit and receive the modulated signal, and restore the analog signals.
2. Description of Related Art
The wireless transmission of analog signals such as audio signals is well known in the art. Current commercially available devices such as cordless telephones and cellular telephones are examples of the wireless transmission and reception of audio frequency analog signals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,024 (Schotz et al.) illustrates the wireless transfer of audio frequency analog signals created by devices such as an AM/FM tuner to speakers. This wireless transfer is generally accomplished by modulating a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with the analog signal.
The Federal Communication Commission (FCC) of the United States (U.S.) government strictly regulates the conditions at which information can be transmitted into the atmosphere. The FCC has allocated under 47 CFR§ 15.249 certain RF bands above 900 Mhz to be unlicensed. These bands generally require transmission of RF signals having less than 1 mW of power for signals with conventional modulation and 1 W of power for spread spectrum modulation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,525, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,735, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,658, all to Borchardt et al., describe wireless audio systems that operate at frequencies greater than 900 MHz. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,359 (Knox) describes a transmission system that receives digitized music from a receiver tuner employing the RF frequencies greater than 900 MHz,
Class-D audio amplifiers, as is well known in the art, are commonly used to amplify audio signals for transfer to a speaker system. A class-D amplifier compares an input signal with a reference control the pulse-width of a digital signal. The Class-D amplifier creates an output signal having constant frequency and with a duty cycle that varies according to the input signal. A block diagram of the major components that make up the amplifier is shown in FIG. 1a. An audio analog input signal is applied to one input of a pulse width modulator and a reference control ramp signal LO in is applied to the other input. The pulse width modulator is essentially a comparator that compares the voltage level of the audio analog input signal with the reference control ramp signal and produces a digital output as shown in FIG. 1b. In this example, if the reference control ramp signal VRAMP is greater than the audio analog signal VIN, the output VPWM of the pulse width modulator is at a high logic level (VDD). Alternately, if the reference control ramp signal VRAMP is less than the audio analog signal VIN, the output VPWM of the pulse width modulator is a low logic level (0V).
The output of the pulse width modulator is an input to a power amplifier. The power amplifier is driven such that it is either fully on or fully off thus minimizing the power dissipation of the amplifier when compared to a linear audio amplifier. The power being transferred directly to the load or speakers. The output of the power amplifier is the input to the low pass filter. The low pass filter is designed to remove the frequency content of the reference control ramp signal VRAMP from the signal to restore the audio analog signal. The output of the low pass filter is then transferred to the load of the speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,472 (Bilan, et al.) describes a fully integrated, low cost, amplified electro-acoustic loudspeaker. The loudspeaker incorporates a Class-D amplifier circuit and a radio-frequency receiver amplifier circuit, directly mounted on the loudspeaker's magnetic assembly. The audio signals are digitally encoded using coding such as MP-3 and transmitted to the loudspeaker by wireless RF. The Class-D Amplifier receives the decoded audio signals and amplifies them to drive the speaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,482 (Raab) discloses a power-conserving drive-modulation method for envelope-elimination-and-restoration (EER) transmitters. The transmitter modulates an RF signal with the audio signal and employs a Class-D amplifier to transmit the modulated RF signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,210 (Takahashi) teaches a wireless communication system having multiple communication devices such as cordless phones. The wireless communication devices and the wireless control unit are capable of communicating using a spread spectrum frequency hopping method. The audio signals are digitally encoded for transfer between the communication devices and the wireless control unit.